


Love me Like You Do (The Flash/One Tree Hill crossover)

by snowbarryftw



Category: One Tree Hill, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Naley, SnowBarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowbarryftw/pseuds/snowbarryftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomorrow in the town of Tree Hill, there is to be an opening of a new science lab, called S.T.A.R labs. Haley wants to check it out because a bunch of her science heroes work there. Is Nathan interested? Caitlin is still struggling with her feelings about Barry. Does she love him? And would he consider loving her? All of this comes to a head at a double date. (Naley fluff x Snowbarry angst that ends in fluff) ((OTH Canon up until the end of season 1)) ((The Flash Canon up to episode 14))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love me Like You Do (The Flash/One Tree Hill crossover)

"Yeah could I get a caramel latte please." Dr Caitlin Snow asks a young waitress at 'Karen's Cafe'. It is one night until the big day, when a new S.T.A.R labs is going to be opened in the town of Tree Hill. Caitlin still can't really understand why Barry kept insisting on opening it here. The town is very remote and quiet, quite different to the Central City they had gotten used to over the past few years. But as Caitlin has said to Cisco multiple times..these are the best cups of coffee she will ever drink. She even had to admit that she had enjoyed going to watch the Ravens last night with Barry. It wasn't really exactly where she had expected she would have wanted to be but the Scott brothers are really something special. Although she doesn't really know if it's the correct terminology, Barry had said it so she thought it must have some validity to it. Is it just because Barry said it she thought that it was right? Caitlin often wonders if her feelings for Barry aren't as platonic as she tells everyone. Even with Ronnie coming back in her life, she firmly believes something has changed ever since the karaoke night. The memories of that night may come and go to Caitlin, but she definitely remembers saying that Barry deserved a peek at her goods. She always deflects it in her mind with the obvious fact that she was drunk, but she can’t get over the idea that a civilised doctor such as herself had said something that suggestive. But the more she considers the idea, the more she feels like he did deserve a look at her ‘goods’. Because, the person you love deserves a peek don’t they? No, she thinks, Barry has loved Iris his whole life, I’m not even in the same league as her. And aren’t I meant to love Ronnie? God I’m one messed up girl, maybe it just comes with the territory. 

"Oh my god, you wouldn't happen to be Caitlin Snow would you?! Doctor at S.T.A.R labs!? Girlfriend of The Flash!?" the waitress asks Caitlin, snapping her out of her thoughts. Caitlin chuckles uneasily, surprised by the girl's enthusiasm "I'm not too sure where you heard that last one from." The girl looks at her with a confused expression plastered on her face "Oh come on you were willing to die for him, I think you're closer than 'just friends'. Either way I should introduce myself. Haley James." Haley extends a hand.   
"Caitlin Snow." Caitlin takes her hand and shakes it softly, "But I think you already knew that."   
Haley nods "My boyfriend, Nathan, and I are coming to the big STAR Labs opening tomorrow. He's not very excited. I'm the exact opposite. You are like my hero."  
Caitlin shakes her head "I wish someone else said that more often." She says, thinking in particular of one Barry Allen. Haley laughs at her comment   
“Well tell whoever you're referring to that he should pay more attention to what you’re doing day in and day out.” Haley picks up her coffee and delivers it to a smiling Caitlin Snow.  
“Thanks for the advice. I’ll keep it in mind. It was nice meeting you Haley, hopefully I’ll see you tomorrow.” The sound of a door opening behind them froze Haley when she saw who it was. Caitlin notices the girl’s reaction and turns around to see Barry Allen standing in front of her. Why am I not surprised, she thinks.   
“Barry Allen, did you put another tracking device in my purse?” she asks accusingly, pointing at the fastest man alive. Barry raises his hand to the back of his head and scratches at his scalp  
“You can’t blame me Cait, it was only a few weeks ago you were kidnapped by Captain Cold.” Caitlin shakes her head, understanding the man's concern but wishing he'd take a step back "Barry we’ve been over this, I can take care of myself, you can’t just keep your eyes on me all day long. Have you heard of a thing called privacy?” Hayley stands dumbfounded at the fact that two of her science heroes are actually standing in front of her. She pinches herself, making sure that it isn't a dream. Barry notices the movement behind Caitlin and waves at Haley, deflecting the conversation in the process.   
"Hi! You wouldn't happen to be Barry Allen? The guy who was hit by a car?" Barry chuckles at her response to a simple wave "No...it was lightning."  
Haley sighs "I knew that one sounded off. Either way that must've hurt. Thank god for the doctor standing in front of you."   
Barry takes a moment to consider what Haley has just said and turns to face his personal physician "Yeah, I really don't say thank you enough to her." Haley winks at Caitlin as Barry interlocks his and Caitlin's hands and they exit the cafe. Little did Haley know there was a ghost creeping up on her from behind. 

Nathan Scott wraps both of his arms around Haley's waist and lifts her up. Haley screams and laughs and same time, Nathan's actions around her always seeming to have that effect. As Nathan rests her feet back on the ground, Haley slaps him on the shoulder.   
"Ow, what was that for." Nathan asks sarcastically, smirking  
"That was for scaring me. Did you see that whole conversation?" Haley replies mockingly. Nathan laughs "What do you think Hales? They're different people who I haven't seen in Tree Hill before. What if they wanted to hurt you."   
Haley rolls her eyes "You had no idea who those two were do you?"  
"Should I know?" Nathan replies jokingly  
"Last year? The particle accelerator explosion? Dr Caitlin Snow? Barry Allen? Ring any bells?" Haley asks, questioning her boyfriend's memory of Science class.  
"Oh yeah I remember them. I'm guessing I can't change your mind about tomorrow now you've met them can I?" Nathan asks pleadingly.   
Haley mockingly shakes her head. "Look I can make it up to you." Haley gives Nathan the big puppy dog eyes she's perfected in the time they've been dating.   
Nathan chuckles at his girlfriend's sentiment. "You don't have to ever make anything up to me. Either way I've booked a table at the Pizza Palace tomorrow too. Thought Lucas and Peyton could come. You know double date?"   
Haley giggles at his proposal, thinking it was just a joke. But the expression on Nathan's face told her he was being completely serious. Haley stops her laughter after that. "I don't think they can come. They're going out of town for a couple of days."   
Nathan sighs at Haley's response. He was hoping it might have been an opportunity to bring himself and Lucas closer. "Oh...ok then. Well do you have another idea of a couple of people we could invite?"   
Haley nods and smiles "I do actually."  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
"I cannot say how lucky we are to be opening the brand new S.T.A.R laboratory right here in Tree Hill!" A man in a wheelchair announces to the crowd outside the new building (soon to be STAR Labs) which included Haley James and Nathan Scott.   
"That's the guy who caused the particle accelerator explosion. He didn't listen to one of his employees about the damage it could cause." Haley whispers softly to Nathan.   
"Harrison Wells, right?" Nathan asks, having researched a bit of S.T.A.R Labs history last night   
"Right." Haley answers, happy her boyfriend was paying actual attention.  
As the doors open, Haley grabs Nathan's hand. "Come on Nathan!" she tugs at him, her brown hair covering her face from the wind. Nathan laughs at her vain attempts to move him, but eventually he decides to follow along, cutting through the crowd, like they were a knife cutting through bread. As they enter into the Lab, the couple immediately notice how substantially large it is, making it stand out from all the other buildings in Tree Hill. Glass surrounds the whole building, adding to the futuristic feel of it. It was unlike anything Nathan or Haley could dream of. "So what do you think?" Haley turns around to see Caitlin Snow standing beside her smiling. Caitlin’s brown curls bounce against the back of her neck from the movement all around her.  
"Caitlin..this place is just amazing!" Haley exclaims, turning to face Nathan, who seemed pretty awestruck too. Haley bumps into his side, which redirects his attention towards the conversation.   
"Yeah you've done a great job with the place."   
Caitlin grins,"Nathan Scott right?"   
Nathan nods "That is my name."   
Haley laughs at his sarcastic comment and interlocks their hands. "So Caitlin are you and Barry doing anything tonight?"   
Caitlin bites her lip,"Not that I can think of. Why?"  
"Well Nathan kinda booked a table for four people at the Pizza Palace around the corner, and I was wondering if we could go on like a double date with you and Barry. You know show you the best food Tree Hill's got." Caitlin blushes at the idea of a date with Barry. But she can’t say she would deny the chance this gives her, without Iris around "Ummm sure. We'd love to."   
Haley smiles at Caitlin "Ok then, we'll see you a bit later?"   
"Sure."   
Nathan and Haley look at each other and giggle quietly to themselves as Caitlin walks off briskly. "Aren't they together?" Nathan asks in the midst of laughing, memories of last night filling his mind.   
"How would I know? All I know is that they are obviously in love with each other. The looks, the way he cares about her. And in my experience in love, sometimes all you need is a little push." Thoughts of the way the two of them got together entered Nathan's mind. Memories of her tutoring him and of him playing mind games with Lucas overwhelming his mind.   
“Hey Nate, are you ok?” Haley asks, worry playing on her mind. Nathan gives her a reaffirming nod as they head off to look around the lab a bit more.  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
“Can I help you guys with anything.” Came the voice of a man, whom Haley thinks could be Cisco Ramon, one of the leading tech geeks in the world. She spins around to see that she was indeed right. Maybe now I can get some answers about Caitlin and Barry she thinks as Nathan shakes the man’s hand.   
“No we’re…” Nathan begins until Haley cuts him off.   
“Cisco Ramon! You have no idea how much of a fan of yours I am.” Nathan rolls his eyes at Haley's reaction to these people they’d never even met before.   
“Thats me alright. And you are?” Cisco takes Haley’s hand in his and gives it a quick kiss.  
“Haley James, your colleague, Caitlin Snow, she comes by the coffee shop I work at a lot.” Haley says proudly  
“Oh yeah, she keeps telling me to try that place.” Cisco says, remembering all the times Caitlin had told him about Karen's Cafe.  
“Well it’d be great if you did. I do have to ask you something.” Haley remarks  
“And what would that be Miss James?” questions Cisco  
“Caitlin and Barry. Are they just friends? Or is there more to their story than just that?”   
“Haley you’ve come to the right person. Caitlin and Barry have both loved people before. Caitlin lost hers the night of the accelerator explosion. The person Barry loved is just not interested in him at all. Somehow, both of them are in love with each other, yet they ignore the long stares, the hand holding and mark themselves off as just friends.” Cisco summarises “But what is that to you?”  
“Well Haley and I invited both of them out tonight. We thought maybe we should know whether to treat them as a couple or not.” Nathan consoles.  
Cisco starts laughing to himself, “Oh don’t worry about that, definitely treat them as a couple. They might as well be one the way they are around each other.”   
Nathan nods"Thanks dude." Cisco and Nathan exchange a fist bump as Cisco heads off to help a small group of children. Haley crosses her arms and looks mockingly at Nathan. Nathan smirks right back at her "Good guy."   
\-------------------------------------------------------  
“So Nathan, who was Barry Allen’s first love?” Haley asks her boyfriend, testing whether he knows enough about the couple they would be going out with tonight.   
“That would be Linda Park right?” Nathan answers hopeful that he was actually right for a change. Haley backhands his arm.   
“No! That was his first girlfriend. God, Nathan they’re gonna think we don’t have any idea who they are.” Haley implores  
“Who is gonna think you have no idea who they are?” Barry Allen asks as he walks in on the conversation between the couple. “Because you know, I’m pretty good at having an idea about who someone is.”   
“Believe it or not the person was actually you.” Nathan mumbles. Haley smacks him yet again on his arm. Sometimes Haley wonders why she even let Nathan talk in conversations such as these.  
“Really?” Barry responds “Well that wouldn’t have anything to do with the fact that the three of us will be meeting up after this would it?”  
“Of course not!” Haley blurts out not really thinking about what she was saying. “By the way, how do you know about us meeting up tonight?”  
“Caitlin told me.” Barry smiles as his  
mouth wraps around the syllables of her name. Haley notices this little gesture and pockets it away for use tonight.  
“Oh really? Are you both going to come?” Haley asks just to confirm the arrangement.  
“Oh definitely, wouldn’t miss it for the world. By the way, Nathan right? You got some talent on the basketball court.” Barry comments  
“Thanks, I mean I don’t like to brag a lot but I love the game and I think I’m pretty good at it.” Nathan jokes  
“Don’t like to brag? Who are we talking about here? It couldn’t possibly be you could it?” Haley giggles  
“You’re really unreasonable sometimes Hales, if I’m good at something, I’m gonna tell you about it. That’s not bragging.” Nathan laughs out   
"I think you need to look up the meaning of bragging Mr Scott." Haley says. Barry looks at the two of them arguing and had a massive smile on his face. Because he wishes he could have what these two have. With the only person he wanted to be with. "Barry, are you ok?" Haley asks the man who had a far away look on his face. Barry snaps out of his thoughts of Caitlin and nods. All of a sudden, two loud beeps came from the roof of the building. Then, the voice of Dr Wells fills the lab. "Thank you for everyone who came out to the opening of this brand new STAR laboratory here in Tree Hill. We were quite surprised at the amount of people who happened to come past today, and know that this will be a place where we can develop new medicines and make some amazing discoveries. Thank you once again for your attendance here today please exit from the main entrance." Then two loud beeps went off once again before there was silence. "Is it really 5-30 already?" Haley asks as Nathan reaches into his pocket and checks his phone. "Yep."  
"When are we meeting up tonight?" Barry asks the couple. Haley turns to face Nathan waiting for his answer. "6-30 is when I booked the table for." Nathan retorts. "We better get home to get changed then. We'll see you tonight then Barry." Haley insists grabbing Nathan's hand and walking towards the door. Barry shakes his head with a smile, but can't help but imagine what things could be like if Caitlin and he could be like that. You deserve a peek for all the good stuff you do she had said to him. He can't explain why that slurring, alcohol ridden voice resonates with him so much. Sometimes it's all he hears in the night. Sometimes he wishes he had had a peek, even just for a second. So he could experience the full beauty of Caitlin Snow, even if just for a moment. He needs to have a second chance at that, and he will do whatever it takes to get that opportunity..  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
Nathan sits quietly at the group's table. He was still a bit unsure of inviting two relative strangers out to a dinner date, but Haley thinks it will be a good experience, which means it probably will be. She's right about stuff like this as often as he makes free throws. Always.   
"Hey Nathan, are you ok? You seem a bit distant." Haley asks, a concerned look painting over her face.   
"I'm just still a bit unsure about this. I mean it's nearly quarter to seven and they're no-where to be found."   
Haley moves her head back to let out a laugh, her straight brown hair falling behind her chair, "This is Barry Allen, he's always late. And I'm pretty sure Dr Snow doesn't want to let him down in any way." Haley hears the door open and looks up to see Barry and Caitlin standing in the frame. Barry has his black suit arm draped around her waist, her strapless dark blue dress distinguishing from it. Caitlin's ringlets fall seamlessly from her scalp, tickling the back of her neck, a smile lighting up her face that was quite reminiscent for Barry. It was the smile she wore when she actually got to see Ronnie back as himself again. Barry had finally been able to elicit that smile from her. It was a moment he'd never forget and hopefully have repeated many times in the future.   
"Barry! Caitlin!" Haley calls, waving her arms in the air. Barry saw Haley’s movements, and points at the table with his left arm, not letting his right arm leave the body of the woman standing beside him. Caitlin nods, the happiness still evident on her face as they walked over to where Nathan and Haley were seated.   
Barry moves a chair out for Caitlin and hands her a rose from his jacket pocket   
"For you Dr Snow." Caitlin leans up and gave him a peck on the left cheek, his face flushing red. Nathan chuckles quietly at the couple of 'friends' acting like a regular everyday girlfriend and boyfriend. Cisco was right, they really do act like a couple Nathan thinks as he pivots to face Haley, who has a hand over her mouth giggling at the obvious romantic interaction. Barry takes his seat and extends his hand to Nathan. Nathan meets him halfway for a firm handshake. The two girls exchange greetings as the waiter came over and they all order their pizzas. Haley notices that Barry ordered for both he and Caitlin, not making her have to do anything he considered strenuous. Which apparently included ordering a damn pizza. Totally.  
"So Barry, what do you do as your day job?" Nathan asks.  
"Well, I'm really involved at STAR Labs a lot, but I'm actually a regular forensic scientist for the CCPD." Barry responds, keeping his life as the Flash under wraps.  
"Oh Barry you are anything but a regular forensic scientist." Caitlin giggles as Haley watches on smiling at the two of them bantering back and forth across the table.   
"So what am I Dr Snow?" Barry retorts.   
"You're a.... special forensic scientist." Caitlin stutters out, blushing slightly. Quickly she changes the subject. “So Haley, how did you hear about S.T.A.R Labs?”  
“Ummm well last year we had an assignment about the particle accelerator explosion. You know what caused it and everything. And when I read about what you had lost from that event, and what a strong person you are, I knew I’d write my paper on you.” Haley says proudly  
“Wow, me seriously?” Caitlin responds, stunned at the answer that was given to her.   
“Yeah of course. And now that I’ve finally met you I see I was right. You are a really strong person, having moved on from your fiance.” Haley teases, hoping Caitlin would take the bait Haley was throwing her.  
“Moving on isn’t really my specialty to be completely honest. Especially when the man in question was going to be my husband. But…” she turns to face Barry and smiles “with the help of some of my friends, and a karaoke night, I think I have finally found someone else to love.”  
“What about you Barry?” Nathan asks. Barry doesn't acknowledge him though, he was too busy looking into Caitlin’s eyes. Slowly, they began to lean in closer to each other. Watching intently, Haley and Nathan notice that they seem to get lost in each other’s eyes. Then all of a sudden, the romantic eye contact was lost and they coughed it off. Caitlin runs a hand through her hair and blushes at the observant eye watching of Haley and Nathan.   
“Can you guys give me a minute, I’m just going to get some air.” Caitlin asks. Haley and Nathan both nod but as soon she got up, Barry moves his chair out from under the table and follows her.

Caitlin was sitting on the steps. Even with her back turned, she still reminds Barry of an angel. Her blue dress was cut a bit low, showing the top half of her back to prying eyes. Barry knows Caitlin has never been one for dressing up, but when she does, man does she look beautiful. I Don't always dress like a high school principal she had told him. He can't stop smiling at the memory of that night, wishing he had done some things differently. Barry hears some soft crying coming from her direction and sits down next to her. She looks up and smiles when she sees who it is. "Hey Barry."   
"Hey Cait." He responds, unsure of where she wants to take this conversation.  
"What's wrong with us tonight? It's like we've completely forgot the people we love." Caitlin says, tears rolling down her face slowly.   
"I haven't." Barry whispers. Caitlin looks up, surprised at the answer.   
"Look, Cait, I know you love Ronnie and you should the man is your ex fiancé. You were going to marry him." Caitlin nods. "But ever since the karaoke night. Ever since I was in your room, and you stripped your dress off in front of me. You even said I deserved a peek." Caitlin chokes on one of her tears letting out a giggle. "I realised...Iris can't give me what you can. And I know it would be weird having a relationship with me but I really lo...." And she silences him with a kiss.   
Finally. All the emotions that have been building up, over multiple months, could be let out. The regret. The love. Their lips melded together like a jigsaw puzzle, just like the rest of their lives. When they finally pull away, Caitlin can't seem to let go of him, her hands still resting on his chin. "Barry.....I love you. More than I've ever loved anyone in my life. And I wish I could've told you about it earlier but I thought you were in love with Iris and..."   
"Iris is nothing compared to you." Caitlin seems to radiate happiness at that comment.   
"I KNEW IT!!!!" Haley squeals at the top of her lungs. Nathan stands next to her smiling. Barry and Caitlin both erupt into laughter at the girl's comment.   
"So you guys gonna freeze to death out here or are we going to go back inside?" Nathan asks, trying his best to be humorous. Haley punches him in the arm softly "You are the worst comedian ever Scott." They laugh as they head back inside, fingers interlocked. Barry and Caitlin exchange one more kiss before they headed back inside, humming Summer Nights to themselves. That's how it all began, and for the two of them, they sure hope it never ends.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought of it! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
